


Cheers!

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could you do one shot where reader is British so Gabe sometime doesn't understand her because she's using British phrasesWarnings: Slight Language, Bit of Fighting, Little ViolenceNote: I’m not British so I apologize if I offend anyone in any wayTook a bit of a different route with this one, hope that’s alrightThanks for the RequestHope You Like It!





	Cheers!

“I thought you said you had a hunter friend who would help.” Gabriel sat on the park’s bench with Sam and Dean standing side by side. They were working a case and needed your help. Lucky for them you were only a few miles away and always loved to help them.   
“She’ll be here.” Dean told the archangel.  
“Who is she?”   
“An old friend. She’s helped us out before.” Sam shifted, looking around for you.  
“Well, she’s late.” Gabriel sassed.   
“Can’t you be quiet?” Dean started to pace.  
“Dean! Sam!” You called their names as you jogged up to them. “All right?” Sam pulled you in for a quick hug. You kissed Dean’s cheek as you hugged him.   
“Yeah. Just this case is causing problems.” Sam admitted.  
“Been a while.” Dean said as he let go of you.   
“Well, I see you too remain fit as ever.” You blushed slightly.  
“Could say the same about you.”   
“Oh, Dean such a flirt.” You slapped him playfully.  
“This is Gabriel. He’s the archangel I told you about.” Sam introduced.   
“Ah, the cheeky fellow.” You smiled.  
“Alright, you’ve made us wait long enough.” Gabriel stood up with his arms crossed.  
“Well, ain’t someone a little miffed.”   
“Before I send you back over the pond….mind if we get this case over with?” Gabriel snapped.  
“Sounds good to me.” You smirked.  
“Don’t worry about him, he’s a little grumpy.” Sam wrapped an arm around your shoulder as you were led to the impala.  
“Has the poor lad gotten banged anytime soon? Could be why he’s so cheesed off.”   
Sam chuckled at your words as he opened the back door for you. “Thanks mate.”   
Dean started his baby up, driving to the house where a recent girl had been killed. Sam informed you about the case on the ride over with the archangel, resting his head against the glass. Apparently a wolf type creature was killing people who lived near the forest in the town.   
“Werewolf?”  
“Thought it was a werewolf, but silver doesn’t seem to affect it.” Dean said as you walked up to the house. There was a large dark forest out back with a few other houses nearby.   
“Not a skinwalker either.” Sam added.  
“Well, we all make cock-ups.” You sighed, looking around.  
“What?” Gabriel looked at you bewildered.   
“What what?”   
“Cock-ups?”   
“Yeah, you know, cock-ups. Or should I say mistakes since we’re in America?” You turned back to Sam and Dean who were slightly smiling at the situation. “Can we just get this over with?”  
“Sure.” Dean clapped his hands together, walking towards the forest.   
“Hope it’s not a wendigo.” You stated following Sam. Gabriel lingered behind.   
Even though the sun was out, the forest provided plenty of cover making it dark and dismal. As you made your way further into the dense undergrowth, you felt yourself being watched.   
“Oh, bloody hell!” You looked down to find extremely large wolf foot prints. “Ever seen prints this big?” The brothers rounded back to you, staring down at them.  
“Definitely not a werewolf.” Sam stated with wide eyes.  
“Let me see.” Gabriel squatted down, resting a hand in the middle of the print. “Oh boy. Kiddos we don’t have enough manpower to take care of this.”  
“What?”   
“What is it?”  
“Fenrir.”  
“Who?” The brothers said together.   
“Norse mythology. A wolf basically.” You informed. “Son of Loki. Was said he would get free again.”  
“Again? This happen before?” Dean looked startled.  
“Tyr helped to capture him. Lost an arm.” Gabriel added.  
“So, we ask this Tyr guy to help us.” Sam reasoned.  
“Not that easy mate.” You argued.  
“Why?”  
“She’s right, actually. There’s a legend that Vidar is going to kill the wolf. We have to find him.” Gabriel said.  
“Aren’t you Loki, Gabriel?” Dean’s words made you all turn your heads to the trickster. “Can’t you just be his father and tell him to stop?”  
“Not that simple Deano.”  
“But the real question is how did he get here? I mean the United States is across the pond from Norway and Finland.”  
“Guys.” Dean panicked. “I think he’s here.” A loud growl sounded just north of you.   
“Run!” You yelled. The brothers were ahead of you with their long legs. Gabriel next to you using his archangel powers. “Shite!” You screamed as you saw the wolf’s tail flick up in the underbrush.   
“This way.” Gabriel pulled you to the left, splitting off from the boys.   
“Are you gormless?” You kept running, nonetheless with the archangel holding your hand, keeping you going.  
“I really need a dictionary for your colorful words.”  
“It’s called English.” You retorted. The wolf appeared to have gone after the boys as Gabriel kept running through the forest. “Hold up I’m zonked.”  
“What?” The archangel kept the pace.  
“I’m tired you bloody angel.”  
“Why didn’t you say so?” He stopped, letting your hand go.  
“I did.” You panted, resting against a large trunk. “Think it went after the boys.”  
“They’ll be fine.” Gabriel sang. “Killed them thousand times and they still come back.”  
“What now? Call up Vidar?” You slide down, sitting on the ground. “Suppose you don’t have him on speed dial?”  
“Sorry, cupcake. Had a slight falling out with the Pagan gods.” Gabriel brushed some leaves out of his way and sat next to you. You got a real good look at him with his golden hair that was whipped back from the running and his bright whiskey eyes that reminded you of a sunset.   
“You know, you’re pretty dishy when you’re not being all cheeky.” You smirked.  
“I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded like an insult.” You laughed at his confused state. “What?”  
“You really should buy a dictionary mate. Although I doubt that’d help you.” You stopped smiling as you noticed something move in the distance. “Leg it.” You jumped up.  
“What now?” Gabriel slowly stood next to you.  
“It means run.” You replied as the wolf burst into view. “Run you twit, run!”   
“Why didn’t you just say that!”   
“I did! You just don’t seem to understand a bloody word I say!” You leaped over a fallen log with Gabriel in front of you. “Can’t you use your angel powers?”  
“I could try.” A realization flushed over his face.  
“You arse! Why didn’t you start with that?”   
“I was busy!” He snapped.  
“Well, now you wanna give it a go?!”  
Gabriel stopped, you shot past him before slowly down. He held out an archangel’s blade with a shadow of his wings covering the forest. Fenrir, the giant wolf, charged forward snapping branches on the way towards Gabriel. The wolf opened it’s mouth, growling, ready to kill the archangel. However, Gabriel sidestepped then reappeared plunging the blade into the beast’s heart. With a loud howl the creature gave out its last breath, slumping down to the ground.  
“Really? That’s it?” You stepped forward into the clearing. “All you had to bloody do was that?! You dim angel!”  
“Dim? I save your ass back there.”   
“Oh, so now you understand me.” You rolled your eyes.   
“I know what dim means. The rest of those words….if they even are words….how would anyone know what they mean?”   
“There’s a whole bloody country who knows!” You were a foot apart from each other. You didn’t noticed that the brothers finally found you, enjoying the spectacle.   
“This is America.”  
“Where do you think they got their language from? Britain!”  
“Let me tell you something cupcake…..revolution.”   
“How do the boys even put up with you?” You snorted.  
“Oh, like you’re easier to deal with.”   
“Will you two lovebird kiss or something? The sexual tension is getting a little too much.” Dean sang, standing next to his brother on the edge of the clearing.   
“Shut up!” You both yelled at him. Dean held up his hands with a huge smile on his face.   
“Well…” You turned to face Gabriel with a blush. “If you ever get a dictionary, give us a bell.” Gabriel looked confused, trying to figure out what you just said. Meanwhile you walked away, elbowing Dean as you left “Cheers!” With that you headed back to find a taxi to take you home.


End file.
